


Good Reasons

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: There were things about getting Dwalin in his bed that made the hassle of mocking flirts and clever seduction much more worth it than merely getting some good hammering.In which Nori's second favourite pastime is annoying Dwalin





	Good Reasons

There were things about getting Dwalin in his bed that made the hassle of mocking flirts and clever seduction much more worth it than merely getting some good hammering. And sure, Nori appreciated the way Dwalin put some effort into pleasing him, and the way he was one of the biggest and tallest Dwarves he’d ever seen wasn’t limited to his stature, and his scar covered rock solid muscles, or the bit of softness around his middle that made him all the more attractive.

For one, it was quite an achievement to get somebody of Dwalin’s reputation in his bed. Dwalin was a warrior, gruff, and with an angry scowl permanently frozen on his face that made many an interested Dwarf back away. He was a guard, he didn’t appreciate nonsense, and that Nori had even gotten into his bed without a fist to the face in the first few attempts to flirt with him was a minor miracle.

Not only were they morally quite different, with how Dwalin was a well respected and well feared guard and how Nori was a scoundrel no matter what he decided to do. No, they also were as far apart in the social pecking order regardless of crimes or lack thereof as one could get in Ered Luin, given who their families were.

It set Nori’s pride alight every time he caught sight of some noble Dwarf in the streets when he ventured to the better markets. If he didn’t enjoy keeping the secret so much he’d love to step up to any of them to let them know that it was _he_ who got a nice hammering from one of the best among the nobles. He, and none of them. One of the worst Dwarves of Ered Luin, and one of the best Dwarves of the royal line.

That thought just tickled him.

With Dwalin being a noble came yet more perks.

He sometimes would bring Nori small gifts when they actually set a date to meet and fuck. Candied fruit, mead, sweetmeats… It was stuff that Nori could ‘obtain’, if he wanted to, but not something he would waste coin on for just for an indulgence. There were better things he’d do that for, and usually sweets and fine drinks were used as gifts for his brothers.

If Dwalin brought any of these things to eat together it just meant that Nori could have as much as he wanted without having to think about sharing with anyone else. Keeping it for himself or taking it home would just be rude, and you shouldn’t be _too_ rude to somebody whose mouth you wanted working at your gem later that night. That was just common courtesy, of course.

The gift that Nori loved the most was a slick oil made from some sweet smelling plant that didn’t grown around these parts of the mountain. It was primarily for taking care of hair, but it was just perfect to use as lubricant as well.

It had been quite thoughtful of Dwalin, who’d brought it just in case Nori didn’t have any slick on him. They might not need it every time, but Dwalin’s cock was big enough that Nori made sure to never forget it just in case. He liked feeling the aches of a good fuck and wore them like a badge of honour, but there was a limit in how much ache he wanted to feel. That particular oil had been so good that Nori had stolen the bottle immediately, for personal use when he was alone and bored. That, and it really did feel amazing in his hair after a bath.

The next time they’d fucked, Nori’s hair had smelled of that oil, and had turned Dwalin on more than expected. Nori had allowed Dwalin to undo his braids that day, letting himself be fucked in Dwalin’s lap, back to chest, and Dwalin’s face buried in his hair. That one had been more than worth the tangles.

But perhaps the best thing, above all these others, was how easy it was to _tease_ Dwalin.

Above all else, Nori just couldn’t help but to enjoy just how _fun_ it was to annoy certain people. And Dwalin was so easy to annoy too. He glared at bad humour, he hated even the slightest attempt of mockery or anyone trying to make a fool of him. He huffed and puffed and growled, he pouted, or he got angry in ways that made Nori want to climb him and get rid of a few clothes as soon as possible.

And Dwalin never actually retaliated in ways that would ruin Nori’s fun. Especially now that they were fucking. He had lines Nori could cross, and Nori always knew when he was about to do that, there was always a warning.

Nori could have cried from gratitude.

Any of his friends would do anything for the opportunity mock a guard as fearlessly as he did and get away with it.

But none of his friends would dare doing that while in the middle of _fucking_ such a guard.

That particular occasion had started much like any other when Nori and Dwalin agreed to meet up in some inn room. Dwalin brought a bottle of some sweet tasting stuff Nori couldn’t recognize, and they’d drank a little bit from earthenware cups, sitting at the tiny table next to the bed that neither could wait to get into.

Nori had barely savoured the drink, his body thrumming with arousal and giddiness at getting to toy with the guard once more. He was in a playful mood, thinking of everything he knew annoy Dwalin. One thing he’d learnt was that Dwalin wouldn’t stop fucking him once his cock was already deep in Nori, too preoccupied with him to pay too much attention. What he did instead was to grunt and grab Nori’s hands harder to stop him from doing whatever it was he was doing, and then fuck even harder.

A reaction Nori would take gladly.

The bottle wasn’t even down to two thirds when Nori stood to shrug out of his clothes with a sly smirk. A sign as clear as any that the fun part of the night was about to start. Dwalin only took a few moments of watching Nori squirm out of his clothes with more wiggling than necessary, before he pushed back his chair hard and started stripping much more efficiently.

Dwalin sat on the bed once he was naked, quicker than Nori, and reached for the vial he kept oil in. He poured a generous amount on his half hard cock, and with a near soundless groan his hand wrapped around it, stroking the oil over it. Nori could feel his mouth water as he kicked his trousers off with no patience for grace left in his body. He couldn’t quite decide whether he wanted it in his mouth or in his forge immediately. One quick decision later and Nori all but leapt onto Dwalin’s lap, eager for things to get going.

“In a hurry?” Dwalin asked with a grin as Nori rubbed against his chest, feeling the perfect solid muscle.

“Not if you can help it,” Nori shot back.

With a wink he leaned back to sit on his knees, only touching Dwalin where his hand pressed against his chest for balance. His other hand stroked over his own chest briefly, teasing at his nipples to draw Dwalin’s eye, before dipping lower and between his legs. He _could_ just get on with the fucking, but they had time and it was fun to put on a little bit of a show first.

“No touching-“ he moaned as he pushed two fingers into his forge.

His fingers curled against Dwalin’s skin Nori pushed deeper inside himself with little preamble. He was already wet and aching for more, it wouldn’t take long to prepare. A moan escaped his lips, loader and a little fake for Dwalin’s benefit, and he was rewarded with the sound of Dwalin’s breath hitching.

Nori arched his back, more than quite comfortable, eyes half shut and not even attempting to quieten down. Why should he?

Another finger joined the others as he fingered himself hard and quick, thumb circling over his gem. Nori trembled with the effort of keeping himself upright and not just curling against Dwalin’s body. An obscene wet smack mingled in with his moans as he sped up his hand, and Dwalin’s own hand on his cock picked up the pace to match Nori’s.

He was yearning for Dwalin’s touch, only denying himself because he knew that it set Dwalin on edge even more than himself.

Finally Dwalin let out a growl, eyes fixed on Nori.

“When’re we getting on then?”

Nori laughed a little breathlessly and let himself sink down to straddle Dwalin’s broad thigh. He rubbed against him, letting Dwalin feel just how wet he was.

“Was just waiting for you, sweetheart.”

Dwalin let out a noise like a hound’s snarl. In an instant his hands were on Nori’s hips with a bruising strength. Nori was lifted up and then he already had to fumble for Dwalin’s cock to line up with his entrance before Dwalin finally thrust up into him, harder than he normally would.

Nori let out a whine and clawed at Dwalin’s chest in his pleasure as Dwalin set a harsh pace. It was always worth it to tease, _always_.

Dwalin thrust up into Nori hard enough to make him bounce for a few moments, before leaning backwards until his back hit the mattress, pulling Nori along. Their bodies moved together now, sweat slick skin sliding against each other and Dwalin’s pace slower now, set to draw out their mutual pleasure for longer than the previous one would have lasted.

Nori braced his arms against the bed as he gazed down at Dwalin, panting and head hazy with the sensation of being filled and stretched so nicely. Dwalin’s head was thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted with soft gasps as he was lost in the pleasure. His lips were slightly red, and glistening as if he’d bitten and licked them before.

The sight drew Nori’s attention.

Dwalin’s lips were slightly plump and usually half hidden by the way he styled his beard, and they were quite pretty. Looking at them it occurred to Nori that he didn’t know their taste, through he’d licked and bitten half of Dwalin’s skin otherwise. Kissing just never had seemed to suit whatever else was going on.

Oh, Dwalin would get so _mad_.

Would he try to slap Nori away, growl, pin him to the bed and have his way in peace without the danger of Nori trying this sort of stunt again?

Only one way to find out.

With one last glance to make sure that Dwalin’s eyes were still closed and he was sufficiently distracted by the fucking, Nori leaned over him and planted a soft and sloppy kiss to Dwalin’s lips. He let out a moan and deepened the kiss quickly and felt Dwalin jolt in surprise, a movement that made Nori moan entirely involuntarily again.

For a few heartbeats Nori was sure he saw Dwalin’s rise out of the corner of his eyes, ready to push or restrain or otherwise break the kiss, but instead blunt fingers dug into Nori’s hair and pulled him closer. Dwalin’s groan vibrated through Nori’s chest as Dwalin returned the kiss with a passion that might have turned Nori’s knees to jelly had he been standing.

Dwalin had stopped his wonderfully delicious little thrusts, stilling completely save for the fingers running through Nori’s hair and the hand that now cupped his cheek. He kissed Nori gently, eyes closed and soft sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as he did so. It was nearly frighteningly different from any reaction Nori had hoped to achieve, but within seconds his shock and the attempts to think of an excuse to explain this away melted away.

He couldn’t remember having ever been kissed so thoroughly mid fuck, and he certainly couldn’t remember ever having tolerated someone just stopping in the middle of said fuck just for _that_.

This wasn’t tolerating a pause though. This was hoping that the pause went on indefinitely if Dwalin just proceeded to establish his position as the provider of the most erotic kiss Nori had ever had.

His arms trembled a little as Dwalin’s tongue licked over his parted lips, and Nori couldn’t help but moan. He felt heat coil low in his stomach that had nothing to do with the still cock currently deep in him, and Nori tried desperately to deepen the kiss even more, though it was hard when Dwalin’s gentle touch seemed to be enough to hold him in place.

Nori couldn’t tell how long they lay like that, motionless but for Dwalin’s stroking and their kiss. After what surely were just a few short moments Dwalin’s hand moved away from Nori’s face to stroke over his sweat slick back until his strong fingers found Nori’s arse to knead the flesh there instead. The touch was firm and made Nori twitch with a moan, finally breaking the kiss.

He caught a glimpse of Dwalin’s dark eyes that gazed at him with adoration, and before he could decide to feel worried about that Dwalin had pulled him back into a kiss.

This time he started to move again at least, slowly first, and then quickening his pace without ever breaking the kiss. Nori felt helpless somehow, unable to do anything but let Dwalin flood him with sensations that were too nice to do more than let them happen.

Nori felt his climax building much quicker than he’d expected, and Dwalin was close to his too. He grabbed Nori’s hips to flip him over onto his back, before pushing Nori’s legs around his waist and thrusting into him with a sloppy pace.

His shout when he came was muffled by Dwalin’s lips, and for a few seconds everything went white.

Nori regained his senses just as Dwalin finished with a grunt, going rigid as he spent before collapsing on the bed by Nori’s side. For a few moments there was silence, only interrupted by heaving breaths and Nori’s heartbeat thundering in his chest.

_That_ was not what he had expected.

Soon enough Dwalin was able to move again, and he propped himself up on is elbow to glance down at Nori with a slightly furrowed brow.

“Was that alright?” he asked, as if he hadn’t just given Nori the most amazing fuck he’d had in ages.

Nori let out a shrill laugh, wiggling his toes a little bit as he tried to regain control of his body and try to feel anything besides the aftershocks of his pleasure. Dwalin’s brow furrowed more at the sound. He pressed his lips together, now definitely pink and puffy from their kisses, and Nori licked his lips at the sight.

“More than alright,” he told Dwalin, who smiled and leaned down to give him a chaste little kiss before dropping back down onto the bed.

Nori hadn’t planned to stay, but when Dwalin’s arm wrapped around his waist he decided that he might as well sleep through the night and hope his legs would carry him in the morning.

Who’d have thought kissing made everything that much better?

Definitely another reason for proceeding to fuck Dwalin silly at a semi-regular basis, Nori decided as he cuddled against Dwalin’s side to get more comfortable. Perhaps he should write his memoirs early, just to make sure as many Dwarves as possible got to hear about what they were missing out on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hattie suggested that Nori and Dwalin's first kiss is in the middle of a fuck and they end up liking it, so I just had to write a thing


End file.
